The present invention relates to bottled water dispense filling devices, more particularly with reference to kits therefore.
The present state of the art in bottled water dispenser filling devices are reflected in the following devices. The devices lack an pump effective for transferring high volumes of water without the need for priming.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,743 describes an integrated apparatus or device for transferring, that is, pumping water from a water bottle to a water fountain having a reservoir with a dispensing faucet. A housing is provided carrying a stopper for insertion into the neck of a water bottle. Within the housing, there is a pump; a tube is connected to the pump discharge and extends through the stopper for pumping air into the bottle. A further tube passes through the stopper for transferring water from the bottle. The other end of this tube extends to fitting means which can be placed on the reservoir in a position normally occupied by the water bottle in an inverted position. This fitting carries a float valve which closes the end of the supply tube when the reservoir is filled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,725 describes a water transport system replaces the inverted water bottle on a conventional bottled water cooler of the type with a refrigerated, open top water reservoir. The system automatically transfers water from an upright water bottle below the reservoir into the reservoir whenever water in the reservoir falls below a predetermined level. A water pipe carries water from the bottle, through a sealed closure in the bottle neck and up into the reservoir whenever air pressure in the bottle is elevated. An air pump in a housing atop the reservoir generates air pressure in an air tube passing through the closure and into the bottle. A water level sensor reduces air pressure in the system when the water in the reservoir reaches a predetermined level to thereby automatically control refilling of the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,991 describes a direct dispensing device without intermediate reservoir for a standard five gallon container or bottle. Consistent with other prior art devices, the pump does not extend into the bottle.